I love You, Daddy !
by Chisami Fuka
Summary: Papa ga tau cara berkebun, Papa ga tau cara ngikatin rambut, Papa ga tau cara betulin boneka, Papa banyak ga taunya ! / Miku benci Papa bodoh sepertimu !Hiks, maafin Miku/RnR please ?


Summary : Papa ga tau cara berkebun, Papa ga tau cara ngikatin rambut, Papa ga tau cara betulin boneka, Papa banyak ga taunya ! /Miku benci Papa bodoh sepertimu !/Hiks, maafin Miku/RnR please ?

Hy Minna-san ! Saia kembali~ Kali ini Saia bawain Fanfic one-shot. Fic ini terinspirasi dari sebuah iklan, n beberapa tambahan dan perubahan dari Saia, ga banyak ngebacot lagi, cekidot~

Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan milik Saia

Warning : OC, jelek, Gaje, ga menarik, garing, de el el, 99% Miku p o v

I Love You, Daddy !

Normal p o v

Suatu pagi yang cerah, tepatnya di sebuah rumah keluarga Shion. Seorang anak berumur kira-kira 7 tahun terbangun dari tidurnya, rambutnya yang berwarna hijau tosca terurai indah. Segera dia beranjak dari kasurnya dan pergi mandi.

Miku p o v

"PAPA !" teriakku dengan suara melengking. Hah, Papa bodoh ! Kapan sih pintarnya ? Masa kebun negiku di taburi ceres ? Bisa bedain ceres sama pupuk ga sih ? Pikirku. Oh ya, perkenalkan, namaku Shion Miku. Anak tunggal dari pasangan Shion Lily dan Shion Kaito. Mamaku sangat pintar dan cantik, juga sangat terampil jika mengerjakan sesuatu. Sedangkan Papa

.

.

.

Udah bodoh, ga terampil sama sekali dalam mengerjakan sesuatu, ceroboh lagi, pintar sih pintar, tapi hanya tentang hal yang menyangkut es krim, kadang aku juga heran, kenapa Mama mau sama Papa. Dan, disinilah aku, sedang memarahi Papaku yang super duper bodoh itu. Sementara Papaku hanya meminta maaf sambil merayuku dengar cengiran bodohnya itu. Bah, aku benci padanya.

Fakta pertama : Papa ga tau cara berkebun.

Daddy~ Daddy~ Daddy~

"Miku, hari ini kita akan pergi piknik, ayo siap-siap" kata Mama dengan suaranya yang merdu. "um! Tapi ikatin rambut Miku ya Ma !" kataku kepada Mama sambil menyerahkan karet dan sisir. "iya-iya, Miku yang manis~" kata Mama sambil menggendongku ke kamarku. Aku hanya cengengesan. Dan Mama mulai mengikat rambutku, Mama mengikat rambutku gaya twintails, kata Mama aku terlihat cantik jika rambutku di gitukan, aku hanya nurut perkataan Mama saja.

KRING~ KRING~

Bunyi telepon rumah (anggap sajalah), "Kaito~ tolong angkat teleponnya!"kata Mama setengah berteriak kepada Papa yang ada di ruang keluarga. Setelah beberapa lama, suara Papa bodohku terdengar lagi "Lily, Rin mencarimu". Rin adalah adiknya Mama, dia sangat baik padaku."Miku, ada yang mencari Mama tuh, Papa aja ya yang ikatin rambut Miku ya~" aku hanya mengangguk, entah kenapa firasatku tidak enak.

Lalu Papa datang dengan gaya bodohnya, melompat tiba-tiba masuk kamarku, gaya yang bodoh. "Miku tidak terkejut ?" tanya Papa. "Tidak" kataku datar sedatar dinding di rumah author-?-. Papa hanya menghela nafas, lalu mulai mengikat rambutku.

.

.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian~

.

.

.

"PAPA!" Teriakku lagi. Sementara Papa yang berdiri di sampingku hanya menutup telinganya. Hah, kurasa Papaku adalah Papa terbodoh di dunia. Ikat rambut aja ga becus ! Masa rambutku sebelah naik sebelah turun ? Aku langsung marah-marah ke Papa, sedangkan Papa hanya seperti biasa, meminta maaf padaku.

"Ada apa sih ? Kenapa teriak-teriak ?" kata Mama yang tiba-tiba masuk. "Mama~, rambut Miku, Papa ga bisa ikatin, masa ikatnya berot-berot sih ?" kataku ke Mama, sementara Papa hanya memasang cengiran bodoh khasnya itu lagi. "heh~, baiklah, Mama aja yang ikatin rambut Miku, Papa siapin barang aja yah~" Kata Mama lagi sambil tersenyum. Sementara Papa hanya mengangguk lalu pergi.

Fakta kedua : Papa ga bisa ngikatin rambut.

Daddy~ Daddy~ Daddy~

Sekarang, aku, Mama dan Papa sedang berada di dalam mobil yang di kendarai oleh Papa. Mama dan Papa duduk di depan, sementara aku duduk di belakang sambil memeluk boneka berbentuk orang chibi yang sedang memegang negi, kuberi nama Mikuo, Mikuo sangat lucu, Mikuo adalah boneka kesayanganku. Kata Mama, kami akan pergi ke sebuah bukit yang berada di desa Voca Village, kata Mama di bukit itu, pemandangannya sangat indah, lalu ada ladang bunga yang saaangat besar. Sepertinya seru.

~Skip time~

Papa memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat parkiran sebuah penginapan. Kata Mama, kami akan berjalan menuju bukit, lagi pula bukitnya dekat dengan penginapan ini. Aku hanya nurut saja. Setelah Papa selesai memarkirkan mobil, kami berjalan ke bukit. Papa dan Mama membawa makanan dan tikar, sedangkan aku hanya memeluk Mikuo dan tanganku di gandeng oleh Mama.

Setelah sampai di puncak bukit, memang betul kata Mama, di situ sangaaaat sejuk, lalu ada ladang bunga Lily yang sangat luas, serta pemandangan yang indah. Setelah minta ijin dengan Mama, aku berjalan-jalan di sekitar tempat Mama dan Papa menggelar tikar.

BRUK! Aku tersandung batu dan jatuh. Lututku berdarah, hiks hiks "HUWAAAAAAAAAAA" tangisku makin keras, Mama dan Papa berlari ke arahku. "M-Miku" panggil Papa yang tak kuhiraukan. Lalu Papa menggendongku ke tempat kami menggelar tilar. Sementara Mama mengobati lukaku, Papa menenagkanku. Setelah itu aku hanya duduk di atas tilar sambil memakan roti negiku.

~skip time~

Sekarang kami sudah ada di penginapan, tepatnya sekarang sudah mau tidur, tiba-tiba aku teringat sesuatu, mana Mikuo ? Mikuo selalu menemaniku tidur, setelah aku berpikir, pasti terlepas saat aku jatuh di bukit tadi. "Ma, Mama, ambilin boneka Miku donk~, tertinggal di bukit tadi" kataku sambil menarik pelan baju tidur Mama. "e-eh ? Miku sayang, sekarang sudah malam, hujan gerimis lagi, besok saja ya kalau mau ambil bonekanya" kata Mama sambil mengusap kepalaku. "Ga mau, Miku mau Mikuo sekarang!" kataku setengah berteriak kepada Mama.

"Ada apa ? Kenapa Miku teriak-teriak ?" kata Papa yang baru datang. "Pa, ambilin boneka Miku ya, tertinggal di bukit tadi" pintaku kepada Papa, "e-eh?" kata Papa kaget, "Kenapa ? Ambilin yaa~" kataku penuh harap kepada Papa. "T-Tapi Miku, sekarang sudah malam, gerimis lagi" kata Papa. "hiks, hiks, aku benci Papa !" teriakku sambil menangis, lalu aku berlari ke kamar penginapanku, membanting pintu sekeras-kerasnya.

"M-Miku, b-buka pintunya sayang" kata Papa sambil mengetuk pintu. "PERGI ! AKU GA MAU PUNYA PAPA BODOH SEPERTIMU ! DASAR TIDAK BERGUNA !" teriakku pada Papa yang ada di luar kamar. Setelah itu Papa langsung diam, "b-baiklah Miku, Papa akan ambilkan bonekamu, jangan menangis lagi ya" kata Papa, aku masih diam.

setengah jam sudah aku berada di dalam kamar.

Tok tok tok

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar diketuk. "Miku, ayo buka pintunya, ini Mama." aku berjalan kearah pintu dan membukakan pintu untuk Mama. "Miku sayang," kata Mama langsung memelukku, lalu menggendongku ke atas kasur. "Miku, kamu kenapa berkata seperti itu ke Papa ?" tanya Mama, aku hanya diam sebentar, lalu menjawab "Habis Papa bodoh, masa tanaman negiku di taburi ceres, lalu Papa ga bisa ikat rambut lagi thu" kataku, "Tapi kan Papa sudah berusaha, Papa selalu melakukan yang terbaik untuk Miku lho" kata Mama, "Dulu, ketika kamu baru berusia 6 bulan, kamu pernah hilang, karena Mama lalai menjagamu. Papamu terus mencari kamu, bahkan seharian dia tidak makan dan hanya mencari kamu. Syukur saja waktu itu Papa menemukanmu, ternyata kamu diculik, Papa menemukanmu dan melawan pencuri itu. Tapi sayangnya Papa terluka di punggungnya, Papa waktu itu masih berusaha melindungimu, Syukur saja polisi cepat datang. Papa segera dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Papa dalam keadaan kritis, punggunggnya terluka dan mengeluarkan banyak darah. Tapi untung saja Papa bisa selamat" jelas Mama panjang lebar sambil menangis, aku juga ikut menangis. "B-betulkah ?" tanyaku ke Mama, Mama hanya mengangguk.

J-jadi ? Aku hampir membuat Papa meningggal karena menyelamatkanku ? B-berarti selama ini aku jahat kepada Papa. Aku menyesal, mulai sekarang aku akan sayang kepada Papa.

Tok tok tok.

Bunyi pintu luar di ketuk, itu pasti Papa, pikirku. Aku langsung berlari keluar, sementara Mama mengikutiku dari belakang.

Dengan cepat aku membuka pintu, tapi yang kulihat bukan Papa, tetapi beberapa orang dengan baju abu-abu. "A-ada apa ya ?" tanya Mama berdiri di belakangku. "Apa betul kalian keluarga Shion ?" tanya salah satu di antara merkea. Mama hanya mengangguk. "Maaf, nyonya Shion. Suami Anda sekarang berada di Rumah Sakit. Tolong ikut kami ?" a-apa ? Papa di Rumah Sakit ? K-kenapa bisa ? Pikirku.

"S-sebenarnya apa yang terjadi ?" tanya Mama yang kelihatan syok. "ceritanya panjang, nanti kami akan jelaskan di perjalanan" kata orang berbaju abu-abu itu lagi. Mama hanya memakai jaket dan memakaikanku jaket juga, lalu menggendongku memasuki mobil yang aku belum bisa baca tulisannya.

Di perjalanan, aku hanya diam, sementara Mama sedang ngomong dengan orang berbaju abu-abu itu, sedikit-dikit aku mencuri dengar apa yang mereka bicarakan "Suami Anda di temukan tidak sadarkan diri di dekat bukit yang ada di desa ini, ..." setelah itu aku tidak mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan lagi.

Sekarang aku, Mama dan orang berbaju abu-abu itu berada di Rumah Sakit, kami sedang berjalan ke kamar Papa di rawat. Ketika aku membuka pintu, aku melihat Papa sedang duduk di atas kasur, kepalanya diperban. "Papa !" teriakku sambil berlari ke arah Papa. Langsung aku memeluk Papa, "e-eh, Miku, kenapa menangis ?" tanya Papa. "hiks, maafin Miku, Papa adalah Papa paling baik di dunia, Maafin Miku, hiks" kataku sambil menangis di pelukan Papa. Sementara Papa hanya memelukku kembali.

~skip time~

sekarang, aku, Papa dan Mama sudah berada di rumah. Papa sudah mengambilkan Mikuo, meskipun rusak, tapi Papa janji akan betulin bonekaku. Tapi ... Papa payah ah ! Masa tangan Mikuo di ganti dengan tangan Tedy Bear ? Lalu di lakban lagi thu.

Fakta ketiga : Papa ga tau cara betulin boneka.

Meskipun Papa payah, tapi aku sayang Papa. Sangat sayang.

The End~

hy Minna-san ! Saia kembali tapi dengan dengan fic one-shot pertama Saia ! Fic ini terinspirasi dari iklan es krim, tiba-tiba ke inget Kaito. Lalu tralalala jadi d Fic ini. Rencananya sih buat Fic humor, tapi humor Saia garing semua, jadi dikit aja yang humor, bahkan bisa di bilang ga sama skali.

N soal bunyi telepon rumahnya .. T.T

xory kalo salah, habis Saia di rumah ga punya telepon rumah, semua kluarga Saia pakai hp ..

Lalu buat Fic Can I, Saia akan update besok malam ..

Hmm ..

Ga banyak ngebacot lagi d,

can I get a review ?


End file.
